The Administration Core will provide executive oversight and administrative support for all of the projects and cores that comprise the Leukemia SPORE. The goal of the Administration Core is to monitor the activities of all of the program components, to comply with all local and federal guideline for grant administration, and to facilitate communication and collaboration among the program members. Accordingly, the specific aims of the Administration Core are as follows: ? Aim 1. To facilitate intra- and inter-SPORE communication and collaboration. We will organize monthly SPORE meetings and the development and maintenance of a Leukemia SPORE web site. ? Aim 2. To provide administrative and fiscal oversight and support for all SPORE components. This core will be responsible for interacting with the Grants and Contracts Office at Washington University and with staff at the NCI, including preparation and submission of annual progress reports. ? Aim 3. To coordinate all SPORE-related meetings. This core will coordinate the meetings of the External Advisory Board, attendance at the annual SPORE workshop, and monthly meetings of the Leukemia SPORE Steering Committee. ? Aim 4. To coordinate administrative activities of the SPORE Developmental Research Program. This core will solicit applications for pilot projects and coordinate the review of these applications. ? Aim 5. To coordinate the SPORE Career Development Program. This core will assist in the recruitment and monitoring of candidates in this program. ? Aim 6. To assist investigators with the preparation of scholarly presentations, publications, regulatory documents, and all other SPORE-related paperwork. ? Aim 7. To enhance participation of minorities in SPORE activities. ? Aim 8. To ensure advocacy issues are addressed and included in all aspects fo research with patient participants.